Confessions of a Heart
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena is ready to confess to Damon how she feels about him. She goes to the Boarding House to tell him but she's in for a shock when she sees him kissing another woman.  Her heart is broken and she flees. eventually he confronts her      RR
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot but for those of you who request it I will write the smutty sequel to it. I hope you enjoy it, it is quite a bit different than many of my other stuff. Let me know what you think of this. Reviews really inspire me.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>She was finally ready. Elena Gilbert was finally ready to confess how she felt to Damon. It had taken some time, but she had finally gotten there. She had finally come to the conclusion that not only what she had with Stefan wasn't real, but that he was unsaveable. That she shouldn't want to save him. And she didn't anymore. She no longer wanted to be the crutch that supported him. She didn't want to fear for her life whenever they were alone together. She was simply done. But then why was she laying in her bed sobbing like her heart had been shattered into a million tiny little pieces? That was because once she finally decided to take what she wanted, and confess, she found him with someone else.<p>

_She was so excited. It was finally time. It was time that she, Elena Gilbert, told Damon Salvatore that she loved him- that she was irrevocably and passionately in love with him. She spent time doing her hair just right and applying her makeup with an almost obsessive accuracy. She tried on every dress she owned, trying to find the one that spoke volumes about what she wanted to say to him. She wanted the dress that made it look like she was off to confess to him. In the end she chose a blue strapless. She knew she was going way overboard for this, but she didn't care. She had a plan and she hoped he was open to it. She wanted to wine and dine Damon Salvatore. She wanted to take him to a restaurant and buy him supper and do anything and everything she could think of to convince him that she loved him. That was after she told him of course. She wanted to say it then show it. Mainly because she knew it was going to take some persuasion on his part for him to believe her. He had loved her for so long, that he most likely wouldn't believe her when he said the words that he was dying to hear. Once she was ready, she walked out to her car ignoring the curious glances from Alaric. _

"_Where are you off to?" he asked seeing her all dressed up. _

"_I'm going to do something I should have done long ago." she said grinning. _

"_Which is?" he peppered. _

"_I'm going to tell Damon I love him." she said smiling softly. _

"_When did this all happen? These feelings of yours." he asked. _

"_There wasn't one specific moment. It's been lots of things. I finally realized it." she said. _

"_Good for you." he said smiling at the girl he considered a daughter. She smiled before leaving the house and climbing into her car. She drove the speed limit over to his house and parked the car just behind Damon's and unidentifiable green car. Curiously she started walking to the door but stopped when she heard voices on the other side. She seen Damon open the door more than a little occupied by the woman standing beside him, he never even noticed her dressed up. He was shirtless and it was more than obvious what he had just been doing._

"_I'll see you soon?" she asked. _

"_You sure will. I'll call you." he said leaning in and kissing the woman. Elena immediately hated her and felt stupid for coming over here. When he broke the kiss and the woman strode past Elena, Damon finally looked up at her. _

"_Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." he said running a hand through his tousled hair. _

"_I was just checking in. Wanted to make sure you were okay, I haven't seen you in a while." she said surprised at her quick thinking for an excuse. _

"_We seen each other yesterday." he said. _

"_Oh. Well I have to go. Like I said I just wanted to check in. I have to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill." she said backing up slowly. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked confused by her being here. She had never just come by to check on him. _

"_Yeah I'm fine. Perfect actually. Don't friends come up and check on other friends all the time?" she asked still backing towards her car. _

"_I guess so." he said running his hand back through his hair. _

"_But I'm late. I better get going. Care hates it when I'm late." she said. _

"_Okay, I'll see you soon." he said waiting until she was in her car and driving away before he went back inside confused. Once she had driven away from the house she let her tears fall. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. He was clearly with someone new. He normally didn't walk them to the door and kiss them goodbye. She was too late, he'd moved on. She walked back into her house after miraculously getting home alive. _

"_That didn't take long." Alaric remarked when he heard her walk in. She didn't answer, she was completely incapable of speech in that moment. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her teary eyes. _

"_He moved on. He doesn't want me anymore." she said wrapping her arms around herself. _

"_What happened?" he asked immensely worried about her. _

"_He found someone else. I seen him kiss her before she left and he noticed me. I made an excuse and left I didn't want to talk to him." she said hugging herself even tighter. Alaric didn't know what to say. "I'm going upstairs and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." she said walking up the stairs. _

That was how she had ended up where she was, in bed crying over a man. She wasn't crying over any man though, she was crying over Damon Salvatore, the one man that she said she'd never cry over. And he managed to break her more thoroughly than any other ever could. She closed her eyes and fell in a fitful sleep. No matter what she did, his face popped up in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him no matter what she thought. The next morning brought more confusion, and more pain. She was still hurting and she knew she would for a while. She stayed in bed not wanting to move a muscle. Not wanting to risk seeing his face. But she knew she couldn't. She had school, and she had friends. She had a life to get back to. A life that would not include Damon Salvatore.

"Elena, how are you feeling? School is cancelled today but I have some things to do. I called Caroline she's coming over." he said.

"Why is school cancelled?" she asked.

"Power outage." he said not concerned.

"Oh." she said her voice still raspy from all her tears. When Alaric left Caroline walked into the room.

"Ric said you were upset and that I should make you feel better. So what can I do?" she asked.

"Take me for breakfast." she said.

"Sounds good. The Grill sounds perfect." Caroline said smiling. Elena smiled tentatively before getting out of bed and walking into her bathroom to shower and get ready.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Caroline asked softly resting her hand on Elena's.

"Not really. I just really want to forget it ever happened." she said softly.

"Okay. But you know I'm here if you do want to talk." she said squeezing her hand. They ate their breakfasts in silence until Damon walked in.

"I want to leave." Elena said suddenly.

"Why?" Caroline asked looking around.

"It's just time." she said. Caroline nodded looking confused but she gave in anyways mainly because of the look on Elena's face.

"Let's get out of here." she said.

"Hey." Damon said stopping Elena on her way out the door. She froze when he touched her but she tried to plaster a smile on her face.

"I'm really busy Damon. I have to get going." she said.

"Okay, what's going on Elena?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just have plans with Caroline today and I should get back to them." she said looking at Caroline.

"Oh right yes. We have to get going Damon." she said.

"Fine. But Elena I know something is wrong, and I will figure it out." he said walking towards the bar. She sighed and followed Caroline out to the car.

"Elena what is going on between you and Damon?" she asked knowingly.

"Nothing apparently. Nothing at all. I'm too late." she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I'm in love with him Care, more than I ever was with Stefan. But he's with someone." she said a new wave of tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh. Are you okay Lena?" she asked.

"No, I just want to go home." she said.

"Alright. I take you there." Caroline said putting the car in drive and taking her home. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked.

"No. I just want to be alone." she said getting out of the car. Caroline seen Ric's car in the driveway and was relieved that Elena wouldn't actually be alone. Caroline drove away once Elena was inside, fighting with herself about going to confront Damon. She decided that she wouldn't only because it would be a betrayal of sorts to Elena. Elena clearly didn't want him to know anything so she would keep it that way. Elena walked up to her room and shut the door after telling Ric that she didn't want to see anyone. Ric decided to give her today mainly because it was only yesterday her heart was crushed by one Damon Salvatore.

Damon sat in the Grill confused about the way Elena was acting. He intended on getting an answer out of her so he drove to her house and seen her car and Ric's car parked outside. Now was the time to see if her story was true. He knocked on the door and Ric answered.

"How can I help you Damon?" he asked his arms crossed across his chest.

"Is Elena here, her and I need to talk." he said.

"She's here, but she doesn't want to see anyone." he said.

"Ah, so she isn't with Caroline." he noted.

"No, Caroline left. You need to leave too." he said.

"Fine. I'm leaving." he said getting in his car and driving back to the boarding house. He decided that he would give her a few days but then he was talking to her whether she wanted to or not.

Saturday morning Elena felt good for the first time in a few days. As long as she didn't think about him, he didn't exist and she was fine. But the moment she thought of him her entire plan went out the window. So she vowed not to think about him. She got dressed and went downstairs where Alaric had breakfast waiting.

"You look better." he noted seeing her with colour in her cheeks and a small smile on her face.

"I feel better." she said.

"So have you seen or talked to Damon?" he asked.

"I feel better as long as I don't talk about him. But no. And I don't plan to." she said.

"Sorry. Do you still love him?" he asked.

"Yes. But he's with someone so it doesn't really matter." she sighed.

"Alright. I wont mention him anymore." he said.

"Thank you." she said softly

Today was her deadline, and she still hadn't returned to normal. Deciding enough was enough he drove over to the house and leaped in through her window. He sat on her window seat and fought the urge to read her diary which was lying open, pages down on her bed.

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework." he heard her tell Ric. He heard Ric voice his satisfaction and heard her feet on the stairs. He was sitting on her window seat with an indifferent expression on his face when she walked in the room.

"Damon what are you doing here?" she asked when she walked in the room.

"You and I need to talk." he said.

"No we really don't. I have homework to do." she said.

"You're homework can wait. Now why are you avoiding me?" he demanded getting up and walking over to her where she was leaning against her wall clearly trying to put as much distance as she could between them.

"I'm not. I've just been busy." she said.

"I'm sick of your lying. Ric told me a few days ago that you didn't want to see me." he said crossing his arms.

"I just want to be alone." she whispered sounding entirely broken.

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me what's wrong. What did I do? The only time recently that we've even been together sort of was when you came over with that dress on and then you left immediately. That night confused the hell out of me Elena, and now I want answers to all of your behaviour lately." he said placing his hands on either side of her head effectively boxing her in.

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you. I don't want to see you." she said.

"Yes, fine. Whatever. Just tell me what the hell is going on." he insisted.

"I came over that night to tell you something. But I couldn't after I seen you kiss that woman. I've been avoiding you ever since." she said purposely leaving out information.

"Elena, I need more than that. What did you want to tell me when he caught me kissing Maya." he said.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. But its okay. You moved on. You and Maya make a beautiful couple." she whispered a fresh batch of tears flowing from her eyes.

"Shut up about me and Maya. You came to tell me that you love me?" he said searching for clarification.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. I'm too late and you finally moved on. Now if you've ever loved me I need you to make me forget. Please compel this all away,make me forget that you crushed my heart into tiny little pieces." she begged.

"I will not compel this away. No chance. You finally love me, that's what I've been waiting for, for the past two years. I will not make this go away." he said firmly.

"Why you want to see me in pain all the time? You want me to live with this broken heart forever?" she asked

"Of course not. Elena you could never be too late. I've spent my entire existence searching for you and trying to get you to love me. I'm not giving that up now." he said moving one hand to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and he closed the distance between them and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. When he broke apart she looked up at him.

"What about Maya?" she asked

"Maya, Andie, Rose and all the other women, they're all the same. They were simply distractions from you." he said. She smiled tentatively, she was relieved to know that Maya wasn't anyone important. That she was just there to keep his mind off of her. This time she leaned in and kissed him, but her kiss wasn't gentle like his. She kissed him hard with everything she had. All the passion and love she had inside her flowing through in that kiss. When she broke the kiss she smiled up at him.

"I'm in love with you Damon Salvatore." she whispered. He grinned brightly at her before leaning into kiss her deeply. Damon pulled away after a moment with a pronounced glower on his face when he heard Alaric's footsteps on the stairs.

"What?" she asked.

"Alaric freaking Saltzman." he said Just as he said that Alaric opened the door.

"Damon what are you doing here? And what are you doing to Elena?" he asked.

"It's okay Ric. It's all good now. We worked it out." she said lacing her hand through his and smiling up at him.

"Oh okay. Well then I will head downstairs and leave you to it. For the record its nice to see you smile like that." he said walking out of the room shutting her door on the way.

"I officially hate that man." he said before swooping and kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the end of this little two shot. Hopefully you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favourites for this story.

PS I own nothign just the story.

* * *

><p>When he kissed her this time all rational thought processes went out the window. She couldn't think about how maybe they should wait, that maybe it wasn't the right time for this to get all hot and heavy. But she also didn't care. The way he was kissing her was making her heart rate more erratic and her mind turn to mush. All that was there was him. He invade each of her senses and she couldn't bring herself out of the Damon induced haze she found herself in, and she didn't want to. The way his lips molded against hers and his tongue played with hers, and the way his body pressed against hers, effectively caging her in. But being trapped between him and the wall, if anything it made her feel warm and cared for and hot as hell. His hands moved from cradling her face down so they were resting softly on her hips. He whined when he pulled away from her lips, but she breathed in the much needed oxygen anyways.<p>

"If you want to stop, now would be the time." he said.

"I don't want to stop. I want you." she said. It was comical that he thought she could even stop now, it would be impossible to pull herself out of his gravitational pull. He had her fully involved in him and she wasn't going anywhere.

"I was hoping you would say that." he said as he slowly backed them towards the bed. He pulled her thin t shirt over her head leaving her in her jeans and light pink bra.

"You're so beautiful." he stated. She blushed a deep red under his intense gaze as she slowly worked his t shirt off with nervous fingers. He chose to ignore her nervousness, hoping she'd get over it sooner rather than later. After a few moments she had his shirt off and laying on the floor of her bedroom while she went to work on his jeans. She managed to push the belt through the loops but had a hard time with the button and zipper.

"Aha." she muttered when she got the pants moving down his legs. He chuckled at how nervous she was acting, it was almost like she'd never done this before. He quickly rid her of the rest of her clothes before laying her down on the bed and climbing up above her. She was trembling under him and he knew it was partly from nervousness and partly from anticipation.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked as he rested above her.

"Uh huh." she said close to hysterics.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked pulling away from her so he could lay down beside him.

"Because its you. You're so much more experienced that Stefan was. And I love you more than I ever did Stefan. I'm scared I wont be enough for you. And I'm scared that you wont want me anymore after we do this, because I'm not as good as you may have imagined." she fretted wringing her hands together.

"You don't have to worry about any of that. I'm happy right now just being with you. The sex is simply a bonus. I want to be with you Elena, sex or no sex." he assured her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. You have nothing to worry about. Mainly because since this is us. We'll be good together no matter what." he assured her as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I don't know what you like though." she fretted after she had finally calmed down.

"Elena, I like sex. I like everything that goes with sex. You wont have a problem pleasing me." he assured her.

"Okay." she said nodding her head.

"Are you sure? Are you alright now?" he asked.

"I think so." she said.

"Okay. I am going to make love to you now." he told her.

"Okay." she said sounding nervous again.

"Just relax." he said as he rolled over on top of her and she instinctively spread her legs to accommodate him. He grasped his length in his hand and positioned it at her entrance.

"Are you okay.?" he asked. She dug her nails into his shoulder as he slid into her. She was tight after not having sex for so long but she felt heavenly. He decided that in order to make her feel better he would voice how good she made him feel.

"I'm fine. You feel so good inside me." she said.

"You feel amazing around me." he told her. She smiled up at him and then he started moving and she bit back a moan. "You can let loose. Scream and moan all you want." he told her.

"I cant." she said as he moved within her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Alaric is downstairs." she reminded him.

"Alaric freaking Saltzman is always ruining everything." he said. She giggled until he hit a spot inside her that caused her to moan.

"I love hearing those sounds." he grunted while he picked up his pace. She dug her nails into his back again when he changed positions a bit causing the base of his cock to nudge her clit on every downstroke. He leaned down and kissed her, swallowing her moans of pleasure.

"I'm getting so close." she said and he could feel the fluttering of her muscles around him.

"Just let go." he said. She did as he said and let do, the clenching of her walls around him caused him to explode inside her and collapse onto her. He rolled away once he recovered and laid beside her. She laid still beside him trying to calm her racing heart. He rolled over to look at her and sighed.

"I know what's going through your head Elena. You were fantastic. That was amazing." he assured her kissing her softly.

"Thank you." she said kissing his chest. They laid in bed for quite awhile after that, Elena dozing off in Damon's arms, feeling happier than she could remember being in a long time.

"Elena dinner. Bring Damon with you." Alaric called from downstairs.

"Ugh. Guess I better put some clothes on." he said swinging his legs out the other side of the bed.

"Well I guess you don't really have to, although you might give Ric a heart attack." she said giggling.

"Well aren't you happy? I like it. But I also like Ric most of the time, so I better put some clothes back on. You can have my naked body when we're alone again." he said.

"I'm holding you to that." she said finding her clothes on the floor and pulling them back on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready to face Ric's imploring gaze as he tries to figure out what we were doing upstairs." she said.

"Alright then. Let's go." he said taking her hand and pulling her to the stairs.

"Ah I was right. You are still here." Alaric stated once he seen Elena and Damon walk into the kitchen.

"I finally got the girl. There is no way I am leaving until she kicks me out." he said sitting at the table beside her.

"What if I kick you out?" he asked.

"You wouldn't do that because I am your best friend. Besides I was thinking I'd take Elena to the Grill after dinner." he said.

"You're really that eager to show that we finally got together?" she asked staring up at him.

"Oh yeah. I've waited a few years for the right to do this. And now I can." he said taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. She smiled at him and Alaric feigned a cough and then a gag when he seen her lean over to kiss him.

"Is this how its going to be whenever you're together?" he asked.

"At least until I do something stupid and she gets pissed." he said.

"At least I can count on that." Alaric noted. "You know your my best friend and she is sort of a daughter to me. This is more than a little awkward." he said.

"Ignore what you think is awkward. It feels pretty damn amazing to me." he said. "Ric you're not a completely terrible cook." he noted when he took bite of the lasagne.

"Well thank you for that twisted compliment." he said sarcastically. When dinner was done Damon escorted Elena out to his car.

"Maybe if we're lucky there will be someone we know there tonight." he said.

"Are you going into boyfriend mode?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't even know I had a boyfriend mode." he said.

"Well you do. You're romantic and chivalrous. Sweet and charming." she listed.

"Well thank you. I would be blushing now if it was physically possible." he said smirking at her as he started driving towards the Grill. She sighed when she saw Caroline and Bonnie's car parked outside. Along with the familiar green car from Damon's house the other day. She also spotted Matt's truck.

"Well it seems like the entire gang is here. And Maya." she stated.

"Elena..." he stated when he heard the way she spoke Maya's name.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"I am with you. Maya was just a distraction." he reminded her.

"I know. I'm just a bit sensitive about that." she told him.

"It's alright. Just remember I love you. Then you will be fine." he said getting out of the car. He met her at the front of the car and took her hand.

"Alright. Let's do this." she said. He smiled at her and walked through the doors holding them open for her. She walked through and he led her up to the bar where he ordered them both a drink.

"Elena, what can I get you? I'm assuming you want bourbon, Damon." Matt said.

"That would be correct." Damon said nodding.

"I'll have a coffee." she said.

"Coffee? You're gonna be up all night." Matt laughed as he made the coffee the way she liked it with lots of cream and sugar.

"That's kind of the point." Elena said smirking as she walked off to where Bonnie and Caroline were sitting. Damon raised his eyebrows as she walked away while he waited for his drink.

"Just what did she mean by that?" Matt asked curiously.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out." he said.

"So you're together now?" he asked trying to make conversation while he waited for the bartender to get Damon's bourbon since Matt was underage.

"We are as of a couple hours ago." he said.

"Congrats. I seen that one coming especially recently." he said.

"Am I the only one that didn't have any foreshadowing that she was actually going to confess to me. If I had known I would never have hooked up with Maya." he said.

"Ah yes, I heard all about that." Matt said.

"I bet. Caroline is a massive blabber mouth and probably told everyone but me." he said.

"pretty much." Matt said as he handed Damon his drink.

"Thanks." he said as he turned to walk towards Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. He was intercepted by Maya before he could get there and he seen Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's eyes on him.

"Damon I haven't heard from you recently." she said.

"I've been busy. Look we cant talk right now. I have to get going." he said.

"Come on Damon. What's going on? I haven't seen you since she appeared at the door the other day." she said pointing at Elena.

"That's because I finally got what I've wanted for a couple years now. I finally have her heart. I made it clear when we first started sleeping together that you were simply a replacement for the one I was in love with. And now she loves me so we are over." he explained trying to be as soft as he could.

"I didn't actually think you were serious. So its her?" she asked.

"Yes. Its her." he said smiling before walking away from the deflated woman over to Elena.

"Very good." Elena said when he sat down.

"You feel better now?" he asked.

"Yes. Much better." she answered before kissing him softly.

"So when exactly did this happen?" Caroline asked.

"Couple hours ago." she said.

"Well good for you. I'm happy to see you smiling." she said.

"I am happy. There is still one more person I have to tell though." she said.

"Ah yes. Baby brother." he said.

"Yes. Stefan." she winced. This one was going to be hard. But it would be worth it in the end. Surely Stefan would realize that this was right, and that he hadn't been in love with Elena like she hadn't been in love with him.

Stefan walked up the front steps of Elena's house and knocked on the door. He waited while Alaric answered it.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" he asked.

"Is Elena home. I need to speak to her." he said.

"What do you want with Elena, Stefan?" he asked.

"I want her back. I'm back and I'm better than ever. I'm not a danger to her anymore. And I still love her." he explained genuinely.

"Uh Stefan. She's out. With Damon." he said.  
>"With Damon? Why is she with Damon?" he asked.<p>

"You think about that, and maybe you'll figure it out." he said before shutting the door. Stefan drove home pondering the dilemma. He got himself a glass of water from the kitchen and sat down on the couch. When he finally figured it out, he dropped the crystal tumbler from his hand and it shattered all over the floor. Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon. Together. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He knew he lost her when he went with Klaus. He knew there was only one thing he could do.

When they got back to the boarding house Elena giggled as Damon tickled her while she tried to get inside.

"Damon you have to stop that." she begged.

"Why? I like tickling you." he said.

"Please. We need to get inside." she said.

"Ah yes. Time to tell Steffie our little secret." he said.

"Not only that, all your tickling really made me need to pee." she said.

"Oh. I'm glad I don't have that particular need." he said opening the door as she rushed up the stairs to his room.

"Hi Stefan by Stefan." she said rushing up the stairs. Damon's bathroom was her favourite in the house so we went there even though she knew there was one on the main floor.

"Hello Stefan. How are you handling things?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you and Elena." he said.

"Ah, so you know." he said.

"Yes." Stefan nodded.

"Elena will be back down shortly." he said. Like he said Elena appeared a couple minutes later and sat down beside Damon on the couch.

"Look Stefan..." she began.

"You don't need to say anything. I know. Alaric kind of let it slip without actually saying anything." he said.

"Oh." she said not sure of how to respond.

"It's alright Elena. I knew I lost you a long time ago. It was only right that my brother picked up the pieces I left of you. And I know there is only one thing I can do. I have to let you go. I need to be honourable. You love my brother. He loves you. This is right. We were right to. We're just not right anymore. I'm going to be humble and accepting. I love you Elena, that's why I have to let you go. I have done so many terrible things to you, you have every right to move on and I don't blame you at all." he said finishing his spiel.

"Oh God. Now you sound like me. Please help me God I'm not going to start sounding like you." he said teasingly.

"You better hope not. I'm sure Elena doesn't want Stefan Salvatore part 2." Stefan joked.

"I like Damon now." Elena said.

"That's good. But remember to slap me or something if I start sounding all broody like Stefan." he said.

"And slap me if I become sarcastic like Damon." Stefan shot in. Elena laughed and leaned into Damon's side. This was perfect. Everything was as it should be. She was with Damon, her friendship with Stefan seemed to have survived and everything was safe. Everything was perfect and it always would be.


End file.
